


镜的自焚

by holicccccc



Category: N＆S
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: 请勿上升真人，感谢





	镜的自焚

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人，感谢

黑云几乎要压垮演奏厅外的天，广播发起五号风球的信号，到场听众一下子如同飞蛾扑火在乌云下失智逃荒。高振宁逆行在各方的电话嘈杂里，手上一小束的百合被所有者带动躲开行人的挨碰，按图索骥地找到guest-room。

皮鞋一直在急促地拍打着地板，姜承録今天走得很急，耳边挂着耳机根本没听到团里的人喊他。耳边听着一条又一条留言信息，手里夹着曲谱准备给发件人回短信，转身，关门，突然就陷入黑暗。手机啪地掉在了地毯上，姜承録被抵在门上，被死死钳制在怀里的他像条脱水的鱼，反复挣扎而无果。乱糟糟中拨开了顶灯，始作俑者才停止犯罪。

“Surprise！”  
“谢谢”

姜承録接过他手中的小百合嗅了嗅，正想把花放一边，却又被人重新压倒在门上。高振宁低头去亲吻冠军猫，冷冰冰的脸庞很容易被亲吻带起血色，他继续肆意妄为，沿着脸一侧游走啃咬他的耳肉。姜表演家的身体对他高振宁来讲熟悉不过，耳根只是一点星火，为接下来情欲挽歌开幕。这次也并不意外，高振宁也收到了满意的回应。姜承録越发贴紧他的身体，捧着百合圈住他。  
外面开始台风过境，雨滴被风死活打在了落地窗上，像要作锥子锤碎玻璃屏障。城市在被风雨撕开了一个口子，在下一秒就要泛起洪流。他们一边亲吻一边相拥缠绵，最后双双倒在落地窗的沙发上。外面刮风，里面也起火，窗外倾盆大雨，窗的另一侧高振宁把他拉紧自己臂弯里，灵活的舌尖探入耳里撕票姜承録所有的听觉，仅仅剩下如他体内翻滚的水声。

“姜承録”  
“你湿了”

不管上过多少次床，姜承録的身体始终对高振宁诚实，况且时别多天，他也开始想念高振宁欺负他，不管是他练琴的时候在背后挠他，还是欺身压在他身上与自己欢愉。他的宙斯正一点一点解开他的扣子，拨开精致的燕尾服才看得他饥渴的皮囊。在门板缠绵时，姜承録已经泄了一次，只是没想到过了头，甚至渗透了西裤。他们也试过phone sex，但臆想娱乐跟实战演练根本没法比。情动随着电波传到高振宁耳边，也只不过是让他撸了一次，他想的还是姜承録的小屁股啊，那两个能揉出团子的股肉。

姜承録将他往椅背一推，跨坐在他的大腿上。他的手轻车熟路套弄着前端。

“宁”  
“我们分开的时候，你也这样做过吧”  
姜承録掰过他的头看向镜子，性器在修长灵动的手指间渐渐肿大，爱意脓流挑起青筋。

“嗯”  
“但我更想这样”

中指窜进姜承録的嘴巴里，对方也很配合地吮吸，舌尖划过他的指纹。百合花向来就读得懂隐晦，完全无视性别之中那些超凡的羞耻感。他慢慢往高振宁身上坐，小心翼翼将性器往里面送。像野蜂采蜜，用它那致命的钩子圈拢百合柱头上的花粉。镜子什么都记着，记着高振宁顶弄他，留下了情爱的水花在地面绽放，还记得他低头去舔抵可怜无人爱的乳肉，水光下晶莹剔透拉出银丝，顺着肌肤条理坠落在他们结合之处。

姜承録趴在沙发上，滚烫的脸跟玻璃亲密地热传递，腰肢凹陷化作一直拍翅而飞的天鹅，被另一只雄体用力地去疼爱，高振宁每一次顶弄都抵达深处，想拔出来再下一次活塞运动，却被吸得紧紧。他与姜承録十指相扣，镜子下他们终于成了一对肌肤相亲的结合体，彼此身上都印刻对方的痕迹。  
雨声成了呻吟犯罪的温床，姜承録的声音被雨声折叠，弯曲，粉碎，最后只剩下喊高振宁的名字，偶尔失了智，还会添油加醋来俩个。

“再快一点”  
“唔…宁……深一点”  
不管是致命的百合，还是淫荡的夜莺，说到底也是玩火自焚。

高振宁抱着他射精，姜承録的身体才是他的温柔乡。姜承録抬头向他索吻，前端的爱液陆陆续续打在了百合花瓣上。①能把心爱的人搂在怀里，乃是一种最好的天赐。

姜承録的小粉丝在过道捡到了琴谱，她想去给偶像送来两张谱子，却流着泪听着他的伟大前辈正在被人操弄得花枝乱颤。

五号风球三场雨，天来雨，她在哭，姜承録也流水。


End file.
